


I need more dreams and less life

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Dark!High school AU [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - High School, Dark AU because Patrick is (mostly) a demon, M/M, Patrick's demon side from ybc comes back out, Polyamory, but it's necessary for the story, dark!pete, demon!patrick, i'm already planning a sequel to this, principal Mark hoppus, ryan ross is the bully sorry, so william tyler and josh, the last three are teachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: Patrick, Gerard, Frank, and Gabe are all new kids at high school. There's more to Patrick then people know about him.





	1. (Say yeah) Let's be alone together

**Author's Note:**

> i live for demon patrick so have this fanfic

The four boys scanned over their schedules carefully and Patrick was the first to set his down.

"I have English, Math, PE, Music, Drama and Choir.." He said as he read the courses a loud to the rest of them.

"Woah, i have Music for fourth period too!" Gabe exclaimed excitedly and animatedly.

"I do too!" Gerard replied in unison and grinned to himself.

"Damn it, i have Music for third and Band for sixth period.." Frank answered, instantly sighing afterwards.

"C'mon Frankie, those two classes aren't that bad." Gerard beamed assuring him, while smirking and wrapping an arm around him.

Frank only shrugged and turned back to the others, eyes downcast and glossy.

"We should get going to class.." Patrick said and started walking off to his first one.

The other three in the group only nodded and marched off to their separate classes also. 

\---

"Alright class, i'm going to do attendance now.." 

A few sighs and some groans spread out from across the classroom, and the teacher, Mr.Beckett, only laughed sheepishly and started taking attendance. 

After a long line of names and "here's" were said from the room once again, it was his turn. All he has to say is here, that's not so bad, but maybe It would act up again?

"Patrick Stump?"

Patrick gulped nervously and stood up in his seat lightly, "Here." For a second his eyes flickered to a light yellow color. 

A few side glances were sent his way and he blinked for a moment then his eyes were a blue-ish green again.

He sighed in relief and leaned back in the chair passively.

A kid with black hair, brown eyes and eyeliner eventually scooted over to him and cocked his head.

"Dude, what happened back there?" The kid said and turned to Patrick, waiting for a response.

Patrick only rested his head between his arms and let out an exasperated sigh before answering.

"It's..a long story." The kid shrugged and sat back into his seat awkwardly, "Anyway, i'm Pete Wentz. but just call me Pete." He winked at Patrick for a minute.

"Um, I'm Patrick..and nice to meet you." He smiled at the slightly younger kid, which he was only two years younger then him, and Pete returned the smile.

"You too 'Trick." Pete winked at him again then returned to his seat, smirking from ear to ear.

Patrick seemed to blush at the nickname Pete had already gave him and looked back at the teacher, He already knew this was going to be a good day.

~~~

The only one Gabe had been focusing on the entire class, was Brendon Urie. He's the one that usually and almost always causes trouble in all the classrooms. 

Gabe looked away from Brendon and back at the teacher but it felt like there was eyes nearly sending him glares.

It was making him uneasy.

In fact, Brendon was the one scooted right up against his desk and practically staring at him. 

"Hey." The older one smirked at the raven haired kid and fixed his position, trying not to seem too nervous.

"Um..Hi?" He awkwardly said quietly to him, not drawing any attention to them still.

"So your the new kid everyone's talking about?" Brendon questioned, pushing his desk even closer.

Gabe only shrugged nonchalantly and tilted his head at him.

"I mean, i guess yeah, i'm a transfer student.." He nodded beckingly for the older one to answer again.

"What's your name?" Brendon asked again, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Gabe Saporta, or Gabriel if your that formal." He simply responded and glanced back at him.

"Well, Gabe, I'm Brendon Urie. i'll be seeing you around?" Brendon grinned still, glancing back around the classroom then back at Gabe.

Gabe wasn't really sure if that meant "i'll be seeing you in another class/at lunch" or if it meant "it's nice meeting you", he was pretty sure it was both.

He only nodded and waved shyly to him, and the older scooted back over to his own desk in a matter of a few minutes.

After an hour of class, the bell had rang already.

"Alright, have a good day everyone! do the work i assigned to you!" The teacher, Mr.Collins, had exclaimed while teens and kids made their way out of the room.

The others only nodded silently and went out to the hallway, going to each of their lockers at an unsteady pace.

Patrick made his way out of class and pratically shoved some kids out of his way then went over to his locker, opened it and started pressing some books and notebooks inside of it.

He let out a shaky sigh as he closed the locker and zipped up his backpack.

This would be a longer school day then they had imagined.


	2. it's not my fault i'm a maniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically patrick gets possessed and beats up ryan

~Patrick's POV~

I slipped my backpack on and walked back out into the hallway. I looked around cautiously, as some people gave me side glances, thinking i was the different one out of everyone else. and they were partly right, I just couldn't control it sometimes, it's like vampires. You never know when they could be feeding on humans. I need to stop thinking about this..

My thoughts were cut off by someone bumping into me and shoving me to a locker, what's his problem? 

"Hey four eyes, watch where your going next time!" I almost just now realized I was wearing glasses to school and my face flushes of embarrassment instantly. I nod quietly but then a rush of power and anger overcomes me. I sigh uneasily and let the power go to my head, then my eyes turn yellow, not a surprise to me but it was to him.

The guy's eyes widened a bit and he stepped back from me, probably too scared to say anything. I step toward him, and punch him hard in the gut, as feel a smirk forming on my face. After a few minutes, i feel worn back out and now there's a fairly small crowd surrounding us. My eyes return to their normal blue-ish green and I let out a small huff. 

I glance back at the guy and he has a bloody nose, a busted lip and his mouth is even bleeding a little, I sit back down on the cement floor by the locker i was nearly shoved into and sigh shakily. One of the guys from the crowd comes over, sits next to me and tries to start a conversation. 

"Dude, do you know who that was?" The boy next to me asked, wait, i know him..he was in my music class, and his name was Pete wasn't it? I shrug slightly, not actually knowing who.

"That was Ryan Ross, the school bully..!" That didn't really surprise me actually that he was the bully, but i would've thought he had a posse with him, like usual bullying groups do. I only nodded slowly in understanding and groan quietly then shut my eyes, eventually the last thing i saw before i passed out was Pete wrapping his arms around me and closing his eyes contently also.

~(Timeskip)~

When i woke up, i still felt really dizzy and light-headed, i just felt sick to my stomach. I open my eyes tiredly and try to look around, I'm...in the nurses office? when did I get here?

I sit up and groan slightly when i did, my stomach hurts like hell for some reason..i glance down, and there was a light bandage around my chest area. I glance back over, and in the "bed" i'm in, i see Pete from earlier. Was he the one who brought me here? If so, why did he? I lay down then sigh uneasily, this is too much to even think about. I need to calm down.

The raven-haired boy beside me notices me sit back down and runs a hand through his hair, clearly exhausted too somehow. I look back over at him and cock my head a bit, "You okay?" 

"Yeah, i'm fine," He said before adding, "Don't worry about it 'Trick." I nodded silently and smile lightly at him as he returns the smile. 

"But are you okay? your the one that got beat up after what happened." He slowly explained and glanced back at me in worry.

"I...what?" I paused then continued the sentence, "But i thought I hurt Ryan? when did he do it to me?" I couldn't believe it..

"Well, after you beat him up, after a while he did the same to you i guess?" Pete says once more and sits up from the bed we're sitting on. It looks more like one from a hospital instead of a nurse's one.

I nod again and sigh madly, why would he do it back? he's already the bully of the school. 

"The nurse said to just relax for now and try resting again, then maybe drink some water? that usually helps I think.." He said, scratching at his neck nervously, like he hasn't been to the nurse's with someone before. But he probably has though.

I lean back against the wall and beam at him, still kind of hurt from before. "Yeah, thanks Pete.." I say and glance down at his hands then hold onto them carefully. 

I hope the rest of the day goes like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry ryan :'(


End file.
